


Surrender

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Not Sexy times though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits and reads, occasionally glancing up to check on Pietro.  To watch him as he surrenders, to see the crashing energy settle into calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Clint blindfolds Pietro for any reason (preparing a surprise, helping to relax or having some sexy time, dunno)). Just need twitchy but trustful Pietro and gentle Clint. Pretty pretty please)

He sits and reads, occasionally glancing up to check on Pietro. To watch him as he surrenders, to see the crashing energy settle into calm.

 

Pietro looks beautiful like this. Kneeling, stripped bare, on the floor, blue eyes hidden by a strip of black silk. His back is arched forcefully but beautifully, his wrists cuffed to his ankles.

 

There's nothing sexual about this ritual, though. It's a necessary part of their post-mission routine. A sure-fire way to slow Pietro down.

 

They had discovered early on that the adrenaline crash that inevitably follows an Avengers outing reacted badly with with the Quicksilver-specific crash that came when Pietro pushed his powers to the limit. Seeing it once was enough to convince Clint that he never wanted to watch the kid go through it again. It was also enough for Clint to realise what Pietro needed.

 

Pietro needed to surrender.

 

It wasn't in the Sokovian's nature. He'd fought for his and Wanda's freedom and independence for so long that Clint had been afraid that it couldn't happen. Afraid of what that would mean for Pietro. He'd remember the vibrating, sobbing mess that followed their first successful mission and doubted that Pietro could even survive going through that again.

 

Pietro resisted every step of the way. It didn't matter how much he trusted Clint. It didn't matter that he'd already let Clint into his heart. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ , surrender like they needed him to.

 

Until they introduced the blindfold.

 

Clint had tried various different methods before that. Some of them had backfired spectacularly, a chilling reminder of the “experiments” Pietro had endured at the hands of HYDRA. Others had been more successful and been incorporated into their private time but none had given the result that Clint wanted.

 

The moment that Clint had tied the silk scarf around Pietro's head, he could see the tension bleed from his shoulders. Pietro had immediately relaxed in a way that Clint rarely saw. The thrum of energy soothed and quiet.

 

It made sense the more he thought about it. Pietro didn't talk much about how his powers made him feel but Clint suspected that he experienced time differently to the rest of them. Clint noticed things, it's what he does, and more than once he'd caught Pietro struggling to follow a conversation or a movie, almost as if things were happening too slow for him to comprehend. If he's right, it stands to reason that taking away Pietro's sight might help him adjust to the correct speed, no sensory input telling him that he was moving too fast or that others were moving too slow.

 

Through trial and error they'd discovered that the best way to focus him was to take his sight and restrict his movements, letting him float for an hour or two, letting his equilibrium return.

 

Clint was always close by, always watching. Even on the occasions where Clint had been injured, he'd made sure to see to Pietro first. On one particularly memorable occasion, when his injuries had been severe enough for Dr Cho to forbid him leaving the medical bay, Pietro had knelt, bound and blindfolded, by his hospital bed. He'd wore clothes that time. The nudity wasn't needed. It had been Pietro's concession to Clint. “After all,” he had said, “you may as well have something entertaining to watch while I zone out.”

 

Clint had laughed and teased him for thinking so much of himself. He still accepted the offer though. It definitely made the time spent watching over him more enjoyable.

 

Clint puts his book down as he sees Pietro starting to twitch against his bonds. He checks his watch. Two hours, twenty three minutes. A litter longer than usual but their mission today had been particularly demanding of the kid.

 

He steps towards Pietro, making sure his feet fall more heavily than usual and smiles as the white head turns towards him. He releases Pietro's wrists from his ankles and watches as the muscles of his back stretch in an effort to ease the strain.

 

The blindfold comes off last and Pietro blinks against the light, even though Clint had kept the room dim.

 

He is always loose and sleepy after his wind down and Clint manoeuvres him to the bed and watches in amusement as he flops down into the blankets, snuggling into his pillow, already half asleep.

 

There's nothing sexual about this ritual but Clint knows that when Pietro wakes in a few hours he'll be back to his usual ball of bouncing energy so he climbs into bed behind his boyfriend and rests while he can.

 

Pietro may _need_ the blindfold in moments like these but generally, he prefers it on Clint. Clint makes sure the strip of silk is within easy reach of Pietro's bedside and spoons closer, looking forward to waking up to the blackness with busy hands teasing him to hardness.

 

Pietro still doesn't like to surrender unless he needs to. Luckily, Clint doesn't have that problem.

 


End file.
